doodle_toonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jellybean
Jellybean is a character in the Doodle Toons series, a small pink bunny with an unusual name for a rabbit. She lives in a teapot-shaped house in the middle of the forest. Appearance Jellybean is a pink rabbit. On her oversized head, she has two asymmetrical ears, a gigantic pair of eyes (each with 3 eyelashes), and a small yellow nose. She usually wears no attire, except for a large, red bow in between her ears. Jellybean doesn't wear any shoes, like the rest of the friends around her. The inside of her mouth is black, with her tongue being a light shade of red. She sports visible, white teeth. Season 2 In Season 2, Jellybean's design would have changed slightly. She now adorns a short blue skirt, and her previously round eyes are replaced with a pair of 1930's PacMan-esque pupils. Personality | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Jellybean is friendly, most of the time. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. This can be seen in "Aaaah, Shaddap!!!", where it's revealed that she has a strong affection for reading and mature literature. She also seems to be a pretty selfless and forgiving person; she often becomes annoyed with Bellybutton's schemes, but is always willing to forgive him afterward. She has a massive crush on Bellybutton, and the feeling is mutual, often calling him her "big cuddle bunny." Jellybean, however, is a very sensitive person, and can be disturbed easily. Such can be seen in the aforementioned "Aaah, Shaddap!!!", where she borders on mental insanity just to get some peace and quiet. Despite this, she's fairly optimistic, and remains the most level-headed member of the group. Jellybean, although not to the same extent as Bellybutton, can resort to snarking. This occurs most often to Cruncher, having the less-than-average intelligence that he does. Relationships Bellybutton Jellybean is smitten with Bellybutton, and is always enthusiastic to see him. She often does nothing but rave about him, when given the chance. Despite the latter's schemes, the two are deeply in love. Goldie and Pip The characters haven't interacted much, though it's possible that she often thinks of them in the same vain as Bellybutton does; small children. Cruncher Cruncher, to Jellybean, is an idiot. She believes that he's the dumbest of the group, and has no problem humiliating him for laughs, as seen in "What's in a Name." Voice Actors * The-Ginger-Sky Trivia * Jellybean's mailbox has a sentient face. * Jellybean has a variety of names for Bellybutton, which vary by episode. * Jellybean's favorite book is "50 Shades of Sunglasses," a parody of "50 Shades of Gray." * In the planned Season 2, Jellybean would have adorned a blue skirt. * Jellybean was once a member of a mock superhero group called the "Super Toons", along with Bellybutton and Cruncher. She wore a blue vest with a golden belt, along with a red eyemask. * In an art piece, it's revealed that Jellybean can have part of her face bitten off, feel fine, and make a full recovery. * In an art piece, it's shown that Jellybean was friends with Bellybutton as a young kid. This eventually turned into more than friendship later down the line. * At one point, Jellybean became romantically enthralled with a handsome-looking horse character, much to Bellybutton's annoyance. * In various pieces of art, Jellybean has been seen to try out numerous hairstyles and costumes. * Jellybean, despite being quite loyal to Bellybutton (expecting the same from him,) has been known to wander off into other territories. She even implied once in a comic that she'd consent to acting as a hooker, for cash. * In a comic spoof on a certain fetish, Jellybean once inflated her stomach in order to appear more attractive to Bellybutton. Naturally, he was horrified. * Apparently, under her fur, Jellybean adorns an athletic, naked male body. When revealed to Bellybutton, he proceeded to gauge his eyes out (naturally.) * Jellybean doesn't seem to know what a 3DS is, referring to it as a Game Boy instead, in a comic. Category:Girls